HAIR Cheolsoo
by RealJean
Summary: Jisoo cemburu karena kekasihnya memerhatikan orang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk mengubah penampilannya. Bagaimana reaksi kekasih Jisoo saat melihat penampilan barunya? ( WARNING! BoysxBoys ) SEVENTEEN SCoups X Joshua DLDR Cheolsoo Seungcheol Jisoo


TITLE : HAIR

MAINCAST : CHOI SEUNGCHEOL [ S. COUPS ]

HONG JISOO [ JOSHUA ]

GENRE : ROMANCE

RATED : T

BOYSLOVE|| SEVENTEEN|| OOC|| YAOI

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga buah mobil van baru saja terparkir dibasemant sebuah gedung apartemen di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Tiga belas namja tampan nampak keluar satu persatu dari dalam tiga van tersebut. Seventeen. Boygroup yang debut tahun dua ribu lima belas lalu itu baru saja menyelesaikan syuting video klip terbaru mereka. Mereka benar - benar ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik kepada para penggemarnya.

" Semuanya langsung istirahat. Besok lusa kita sudah harus melakukan comeback stage. Dan kau Jeon Wonwoo, jangan lupa minum obatmu.", perintah Scoups selaku leader dari Seventeen. Para member yang lain hanya mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah leader mereka. Tubuh mereka benar - benar lelah saat ini, jadi istirahat adalah hal yang sangat mereka butuhkan sekarang. Satu per satu para member masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing - masing.

Tapi, sepertinya tak semua member yang mendengarkan perintah dari Seungcheol tadi. Salah satu dari mereka langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mendengarkan perintah dari leader groupnya. Hong Jisoo atau yang lebih terkenal dengan panggilan Joshua. Member yang dijuluki _gentleman_ Seventeen itu langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menelungkupkan badannya dikasur kesayangannya. Hampir lima menit diam tanpa bergerak sama sekali, tiba - tiba Jisoo terisak pelan. Namja bermata kucing ini sedang kesal sekarang. Namun, makin lama isakan Jisoo makin keras.

" Choi Seungcheol pabo! ", Jisoo bergumam disela isakannya. Tangannya mengepal sambil terus memukul boneka teddy bear yang diberikan Seungcheol dihari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

" Dasar Choi paboo! ", Jisoo terus saja menggumamkan kata - kata yang sama. Sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang telah memasuki kamarnya. Orang itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jisoo dengan sangat berhati - hati. Berusaha agar Jisoo tak menyadari keberadaannya.

" Huweee.. Seungcheol jahatt...", isakan Jisoo makin mengeras. Sangat menandakan bahwa namja manis itu tengah kesal saat ini.

" Mianhae, Jis.", Jisoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap siapa yang baru saja menjawab gumamannya. Jisoo langsung mengambil bantalnya dan memukulkannya kearah orang itu.

" Untuk apa kau kesini, bodoh! Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu Choi-pabo-Seungcheol! ", Jisoo terus saja memukuli tubuh Seungcheol dengan bantal miliknya. Seungcheol dengan sigap mengcengkeram pelan pergelangan tangan Jisoo dan menarik tubuh Jisoo yang lebih kecil darinya mendekat kearahnya. Jisoo langsung mengalihkan wajahnya saat mendapati wajah tampan Seungcheol yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Seungcheol tersenyum puas melihat Jisoo yang nampak memerah dihadapannya.

" Kau kenapa, Jis? ", tanya Seungcheol pelan. Jisoo memundurkan tubuhnya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Seungcheol.

" Wae? Kenapa kau kesini, huh? ", Jisoo menanggapi pertanyaan Seungcheol dengan ketus.

Seungcheol menghela napas pelan mendengar nada ketus yang dikeluarkan Jisoo padanya. Jisoo jarang sekali merajuk padanya. Tapi sekali merajuk, Jisoo akan sangat susah untuk dibujuk.

" Aku minta maaf kalau aku salah, Jis."

" Memang kau salah.", jawab Jisoo sarkas.

" Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Jis.", Seungcheol berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar pada kekasih manisnya itu.

" Tapi, kamu memerhatikannya terus. Dan kamu melupakanku. Choi Seungcheol.", bentak Jisoo pelan. Air mata kembali turun membasahi wajah Jisoo. Seungcheol hendak menghapus airmata Jisoo. Namun, Jisoo dengan cepat menepis tangan Seungcheol sebelum menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, sayang. Jis, dengarkan aku dulu.", Seungcheol memegang kedua pergelangan Jisoo dengan sedikit erat. Jisoo berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan namja dihadapannya itu. " Aku tak memerhatikan Jeonghan sama sekali, sayang. Aku tak mungkin memalingkan perhatianku pada orang lain. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu bahkan sebelum Jeonghan bergabung dengan kita. Jadi, tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu.", jelas Seungcheol.

" Tapi, kamu suka rambut panjang Jeonghan. Apalagi rambut Jeonghan sudah kembali panjang seperti dulu meskipun cuma _extension_. Kamu bisa - bisa suka Jeonghan dan meninggalkanku karena rambutku tak sebagus Jeonghan.", tangis Jisoo kembali pecah. Seungcheol menarik tubuh mungil Jisoo kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap halus punggung namja yang sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya sejak sebelum mereka debut. Tubuh Jisoo masih bergetar, menandakan bahwa Jisoo masih menangis. Seungcheol berulang kali mengecup puncak kepala Jisoo dengan penuh perasaan. Berharap namja itu segera menghentikan tangisannya.

" Hiks.. Apa aku harus memiliki rambut seperti Jeonghan agar kau tak memerhatikan dia? Hikss...", Jisoo memukul pelan dada bidang namjachingunya itu. Seunghceol segera menangkup kedua pipi Jisoo yang akhir - akhir ini nampak lebih tembam daripada biasanya. Seungcheol mengecup lembut dua mata kucing Jisoo. Menghapus jejak - jejak airmata yang mengalir dipipi Jisoo.

" Jis, kamu tak perlu memanjangkan rambutmu seperti Jeonghan. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, sayang. Aku memerhatikan Jeonghan dalam batasan. Aku leader Seventeen, aku juga harus memerhatikan semua memberku termasuk Jeonghan. Tak lebih dari itu. Jika itu kamu, maka aku akan memerhatikanmu lebih. Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Choi Jisoo.", jelas Seunghceol lagi. Jisoo segera menarik wajahnya.

" Margaku masih Hong. Jangan main ganti marga orang, Tuan Choi.", ucap Jisoo ketus.

" Yaampun, kau benar - benar menggemaskan.", Seungcheol menarik kedua pipi Jisoo yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

" Sakit, Choiii..."

" Cha, sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok jadwal kita free. Jadwal promosi album kita baru dimulai lusa. Jadi sebaiknya kita tidur, sayang.", ajak Seungcheol. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jisoo dan ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Berhadapan satu sama lain.

" Besok tidak ada jadwal, ya? Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, besok.", pikir Jisoo dalam hati. Setelahnya, ia mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Seungcheol yang menurutnya hangat. Melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Seungcheol. Dan dibalas rengkuhan hangat dari namja bermarga Choi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari perlahan masuk melewati celah - celah jendela kamar Seungcheol. Namja yang lebih dikenal dengan nama itu meraba ranjangnya. Kosong?

" Kemana dia? ", gumam Seungcheol. Jam tujuh pagi? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Apalagi Seventeen tak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini. Tapi, kemana perginya orang yang semalam tertidur dalam pelukannya pergi sepagi ini? Seunghceol seger keluar dari kamarnya. Sudah ada beberapa membernya yang bangun.

" Pagi, hyung.", sapa Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu saat melihat leaader mereka keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Seungcheol mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi makan yang kosong.

" Kalian melihat Jisoo? ", tanya Seungcheol sambil meminum segelas air putih yang diberikan Mingyu.

" Jisoo hyung baru saja keluar.", jawab Wonwoo.

" Kemana? "

Namja dengan wajah emo itu mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

" Memangnya Jisoo hyung tak mengatakan kalau akan dia akan keluar padamu, hyung? ", tanya Jihoon. Seungcheol menggeleng pelan. Setelahnya, namja itu berjalan kembali kekamarnya. Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu hanya menatap bingung akan kelakuan leader mereka itu.

" Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? ", ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

Didalam kamar, Seungcheol kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya. Mengambil ponselnya, mengetik pesan pada Jisoo-nya.

 _ **Choi : Jis, kamu pergi kemana pagi - pagi begini?**_

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim. Seungcheol mengambil baju santai didalam lemarinya dan bergegas untuk mandi. Meskipun mereka tak ada jadwal, Seungcheol sudah terbiasa untuk selalu mandi pagi. Sebenarnya, dulu jika tak ada jadwal. Seungcheol sama seperti yang lainnya, tidur sampai siang dan baru akan mandi menjelang sore. Tapi, ia akan selalu diomeli Jisoo karena namja chingunya itu tak mau badan Seungcheol gatal- gatal karena mandi sehari sekali. Jisoo itu sangat - sangat perfeksionis.

Menghabiskan hampir sepuluh menit dikamar mandi. Seungcheol keluar dengan pakaian yang lengkap. Kaos putih polos dan celana kain selutut. Membingkai tubuh kekar leader Seventeen tersebut. Seungcheol memeriksa ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk, dari Jisoo.

 _ **JoshuaHong : Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar Choi.**_

Seungcheol memilih tak membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Kantuk kembali menyerang Seungcheol. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Tak ada salahnya untuk kembali terlelap. Siapa tahu nanti saat ia membuka matanya, Jisoo sudah tiba didorm. Namja tampan itu baru membuka matanya ketika hari mulai beranjak sore. Ia segera bangun dan mencuci mukanya. Saat selesai mencuci mukanya, Seungcheol mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tengah dorm mereka.

" Astaga, hyung. Kau benar - benar terlihat manis.", pekik Seungkwan.

" Jisoo hyung terlihat sangat cantik sekarang.", imbuh Dokyum.

Seungcheol yang mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut langsung menerobos member - membernya.. Rahang Seungcheol seperti terjatuh melihat mahkluk didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Seungcheol segera menarik tangan Jisoo dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Seakan tak perduli dengan tatapan bingung dari member yang lain. Sedangkan Jisoo menatap Seungcheol dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Wae, Choi? ", tanya Jisoo saat mereka berdua sudah berada dikamar mereka.

" Astaga, Jis. Astaga... ", Jisoo menatap bingung pada Seungcheol.

" Kau ini kenapa? "

" Kau mengubah warna rambutmu, sayang? ", tanya Seungcheol. Perasaan semalam ketika mereka tertidur, rambut Jisoo masih dark brown. Sekarang telah berubah menjadi peach dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Jisoo dengan rambut lamanya saja sudah mampu membuat Seungcheol jatuh cinta. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang sekarang. Jisoo benar - benar terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Jisoo mengangguk. " Tidak cocok, ya? "

Seungcheol menggeleng. " Kau benar - benar menggemaskan sekarang, Jis."

" Aku tampan, Choi.", sangkal Jisoo.

Seunghceol nampak terkekeh.

" Aku mengubah warna rambutku untukmu, Choi.", kekehan Seungcheol seketika terhenti karena ucapan Jisoo.

" Untukku? ", beo Seungcheol.

Jisoo mengangguk. "Agar kau tak berpaling dariku dan memerhatikan yang lain. Jadi, aku menggantinya."

" Aigooo... Kau benar - benar protektif, Jis."

" Biar saja."

" Kau sukses membuatku jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi padamu, sayang. Bahkan sebelum kau mengganti rambutmu, aku telah terjatuh pada pesonamu. Asalkan itu Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol pasti akan selalu jatuh cinta padamu.", Jisoo mengecup bibir namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

" I love you, Hong."

" I love you too, Choi."

\- FIN -

Ini cuma selingan, ya. Karena aku masih bingung buat ngelanjutin yang Kesempurnaa Cinta. Btw, thx buat semua yang uda baca dua fic aku sebelumnya. Jangan lupa reviewsnya ya.

IG : wxsna

\- WXSNA -


End file.
